Amish Kinley
Seven (American Island) |nextto= Kinley |nicknames= Lovian Lancaster |language= English, Pennsylvanian German |saint= |hexacode= }} Amish Kinley (Pennsylvanian German: Amisch Kinlich) is officially a private residence of the Amman Family with multiple inhabitants, just two miles north of Kinley, Seven. However, it is commonly considered a small religious communityName given by the Prime Minister, Yuri Medvedev. or even an unofficial neighborhood of KinleyThe inhabitants like to see their community as a part of Kinley.. There was a lot of controversy on whether it was to be a Kinley neighborhood, as the inhabitants originally intended, or a separate town or hamlet. The construction began on 16 May 2010 when approximately 100 Amish people originating from the United States entered Lovian land''La Quotidienne'', 16 May 2010, "Amish goes Lovia". Amish people started building their houses without asking any permission. Many Lovian citizens opposed to the works but it remained unclear whether the Constitution would prohibit it. Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev, commenting on the issue, described the place as a 'geographically separate entity with its own map'Quote of Yuri Medvedev on the talk page to make it an exception. However, later on it became public that according to the Federal Law "All Lovian separate settlements are classified into two denominational groups: towns and cities". To solve the issue, King Dimitri I proposed to make the locality a "private residence or institution"King Dimitri's proposal, which happened, when John Amman took over the entire settlement and made it, officially, a private residence with multiple inhabitants, but owned by one single family. Population According to newspaper La Quotidienne, the Amish people, a strict traditional Christian subgrouping, arrived in the State of Seven on wooden boats, after a journey of nearly a month. They fled from their home country the United States of America as they considered Lovia to be a better place where they could preserve their culture and traditions. The Pennsylvania German speaking people, led by John Amman, wanted a more isolated environment to live in. In May of 2010 Nova Times reported that 135 people lived in Amish Kinley, but with recent popularity among open minded amish the LRC has currently 380 people living in the LRC. Legality question From the point when they set foot on land, the Amish simply started the construction of their houses, without any official permission of the authorities. However, despite of the lack of people who want to live in the empty houses in the already existing places, the local authorities didn't undertake actions. The main problem remains the Constitution which is too vague on this kind of issues. Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev defended the Amish in their rights, though it is uncertain if he sympathizes with them or is just trying to execute his job in a proper fashion. Currently, the commune has the status of "private residence" which allows the buildings to be occupied by the Amish but doesn't grant any other political powers or rights that come with a town or hamlet. Characteristics The village doesn't have any drainage-canal, nor electricity, nor a water supply system, as the inhabitants desire to live in simplicity. Neither there are tarred roads. In the opinion of the Amish, they don't need such facilities. They try to supply themselves autarkically. Two main buildings have been constructed: the Church and the Culture House. The Church is the centre of the village, where everybody will come for services. The Culture House is a gathering spot for the inhabitants when they can learn useful stuff about everything, from religion to sowing and harvesting. File:Amish_church.png|The church in the Amish village is also founded by the Unified Lutheran Church File:Amish_buggy.png|Buggies are the main way of transportation in Amish communities Politics Amish Kinley is very active in politics like the rest of Lovia. In August of 2010 the town offically elected John Amman as town chairman.Nova Times According to reports there was three people running Including John's brother and a local school teacher. The chairman of Amish Kinley doesn't have alot of responsebilities, but he does lead the community in prayer everyday. Most of the people in town are defined as Socially Conservative, Economically Liberal.LIP #004 2012 Election The town rose again to popularity in early 2012 when the town had another election for Mayor, written in Nova Times. The election took place on January 28th, 2012, where also for the first time the community also elected another six members to the LRC Reiligous Council, by district, which also has power over farming, tourism and work. The mayor is also expected to vote as a member of the head of the council. The Current parties running candidates and with registered voters in Amish Kinley are the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, Progressive Christian Party, and with minor support for the Reformed Traditional Party. A local party the Amish Christian Party was foudned in 2012 to protect the rights of the LRC and to promote social center-right ideas and moderate economic views. The eventual winner was the CCPL, they won the mayoralship with 53% and won districts two, three, and five, totalling four out of seven seats. The ACP came in second place with two seats, wining, the first and sixth district. The sixth district ending in a tie and had to go to a runoff on February 1st, ending with a ACP win. The PCP ended up with only one seat in the third district win a four way race. The RTP ended up the ultimate loser, with just 13 votes in two races and no wins. The council took it's first "call to order" February 7th. *Mayoral Race **John Amman (CCPL, also backed by the RTP, Current Leader of the LRC) - 188 votes (winner) - 53% **Paul Amman (PCP, Ran in 2010 for LRC leader, Shop owner, brother of John) - 169 votes - 47% *District One **Vinny Kurtschrit (ACP, Ran for LRC leader in 2010, trader) - 35 votes (winner) - 51% **Jan Hosner (CCPL, farmer) - 25 votes - 37% **Ryen Obermyger (RTP, farmer) - 8 votes - 12% *District Two **Thomas Den (CCPL, Dairy farmer) - 48 votes (winner) - 76% **Mehl Omosh (PCP, Shop owner) - 15 votes - 24% *District Three **Luke Amman (CCPL, son of John Amman, Hotel owner) - 29 votes (winner) - 51% **Sam Hosner (CCPL, son of Jan Hosner, farmer) - 28 votes - 49% *District Four **Kent Oberm (RTP, farmer) - 5 votes - 8% **Nick Oberm (PCP, brother to Kent, farmer) - 27 votes (winner) - 42% **Veril Mackenderm (CCPL, church caretaker) - 22 votes - 34% **Bob Rotenberg (ACP, farmer) - 10 votes - 16% *District Five **Mary Romtin (PCP, candle maker, only women to run for council) - 16 - 28% **Ryen Oser (CCPL, Assistant Pastor) - 41 (winner) - 72% *District Six **Chris Somer (CCPL, local leader/farmer) - 19 votes (Runoff) - 34% **Frank Rotenberg (PCP, brother to Bob, Farmer) - 18 votes - 32% **Alex West (ACP, farmer) - 19 votes (Runoff) - 34% ***Runoff Election ****Chirs Somer (CCPL, local leader/farmer) - 25 votes - 43% ****Alex West (ACP, farmer) - 33 votes - 57% 2013 election John Amman called for the end of the council calander in December before christmas and candidates declared for the council had until January 4th until to file for office. Like the year before, the elections and timing near christmas led to another spike in tourism around the LRC. As in 2012, there would be six districts with the mayor being a city wide seat. This time five different parties ran in the LRC, the Amish Christian Party (Center), Conservative Christian Party of Lovia (center, center-right) the Christian Democratic Party (right), Reformed Traditional Party (far-right), and the Progressive Christian Party (center, center-left). Elections took place January 21st and only the ACP and CCPL were able to return members to the LRC Council with the CCPL with three seats and the mayorality and the ACP with four. *Mayoral Race **John Amman (CCPL, backed by the, CDP, ACP and RTP, Current leader of the LRC) - 250 votes - 81% (winner) **Paul Neover (PCP, Ran for Leader in 2011, farmhand) - 57 votes - 19% *District One **Vinny Kurtschrit (ACP, Counciler) - 39 votes - 67% (winner) **Jan Hosner (CCPL, farmer) - 10 votes - 17% **Frank Obermyger (RTP, brother of 2012 RTP candidate, Christian advocate) - 9 vote - 16% *District Two **Thomas Den (CCPL, Counciler) - 20 votes - 31% **Mehl Omosh (PCP, Shop Owner) - 10 votes - 15% **Joshua Sederfield (ACP, Farmer) - 35 votes - 54% (winner) *Distrct Three **Luke Amman (CCPL, son of John Amman, Counciler) - 48 votes - 91% (winner) **Victor Ryen (CDP, shoe maker) - 5 votes - 9% *District Four **Nick Oberm (PCP, Counciler) - 19 votes - 32% (runoff) **Kent Oberm (RTP, brother to Nick, farmer) - 11 vote - 18% **Nick Rotenberg (ACP, farmer) - 15 vote - 25% (runoff) **Veril Mackenderm (CCPL, chruch caretaker) - 12 votes - 20% **Arnold Jacobs (CDP, house builder) - 3 votes - 5% ***Runoff election ****Nick Oberm (PCP, counciler) - 26 votes - 47% ****Nick Rotenberg (ACP, farmer) - 29 votes - 53% (winner) *District Five **Yuri Romtin (PCP, husband to Mary, candidate for 2012, Shop owner) - 14 votes - 26% **Ryan Oser (CCPL, Counciler) - 20 votes - 39% (runoff) **Sam Mackrel (CDP, Horse and Buggy owner) - 18 votes - 35% (runoff) ***Runoff election ****Ryan Oser (CCPL, Counciler) - 32 votes - 64% (winner) ****Sam Mackrel (CDP, Horse and Buggy owner) - 18 votes - 36% *District Six **Chris Somer (CCPL, Counciler) - 8 votes - 15% **Alex West (ACP, farmer) - 30 votes - 57% (winner) **Thomas Geutenburg (RTP, government employee) - 5 votes - 9% **Harris Manchin (CDP, Farm Owner) - 10 votes - 19% Community map * *1 - Kinley Road * *2 - Pennsylvania Road See also * Kinley * Amish immigration in Lovia References and Notes Category:Amish Kinley Category:Building or structure Category:Seven Category:Settlement